the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikayla Van Buren
Mikayla Van Buren is the most popular girl at Meadowlane Elementary where she is currently in the third grade. She is the younger sister of Shay and Cameron Van Buren. Her interests include coloring, hopscotch, and Napoleonic battle strategies.http://the-most-popular-girls-in-school.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_33 Personality She takes after her sisters and acts much older than she actually is. Mikayla is not afraid to threaten Mackenzie Zales or her younger sister and she also throws her money around if it will help her sisters get what they want, which is revenge on Mackenzie and the rest of the Cheer Squad. Mikayla will fight for her family, but her sisters usually try to leave her out of the feud between them and the Cheer Squad. Still, she helps her sisters out, trying to get them to do things the correct way, even resorting to calling their mother to make sure that Shay doesn't ruin her own plans. However, being the youngest does make her the weakest and easiest Van Buren to target, and she frequently needs assistance from her sisters. She is considerably smart for her age, as she can do anything to reach her purpose, and she has a high skill of organizing and presenting information, as seen in Episode 38, handing over a report and giving out a business card to Mall Santa. In difficult situations, she can be seen saying, "Don't worry. I got this!" as seen in Episodes 5, 14 and 17. Appearance Mikayla is a little girl with blue eyes and long, blond hair tied into a messy ponytail. While she is seen wearing multiple different outfits, her most commonly used is a short sleeved dress with snowflakes and silver sequins. Biography Season 1 Mikayla is first shown in Episode 3, where she, alongside her older sisters, barged into the bathroom to encounter Mackenzie for calling Shay a liar. A few episodes later, she buys Deandra a meal costing $57.28 in order to secure her as an ally in the feud between the Van Burens and the Cheer Squad. Season 3 In Episode 33, Mikayla partakes in the Little Miss Overland Park Pageant. She is joined by her sisters Shay and Cameron as well as her Mom. Mikayla enters with the pseudonym of "Mikayla Dickie" because Cameron was a judge, and because Shay had caused the entire pageant to be canceled years before, and she did not want people to know that they were related. At the pageant she meets her friend Brooklyn and she meets a little girl named Gwen Kindle, who just moved from Brooklyn, New York. For her talent Mikayla recites a monologue made famous by Quvenzhané Wallis from the movie "Beasts of the Southern Wild." In the middle of her monologue, it seems as if she's overwhelmed by nervousness and leaves the stage. As soon as they're about to leave Mikayla wants to wait so she can get her trophy, but to their surprise Gwen wins. Mikayla and Shay blame Cameron because the other two judges out-voted her. Cameron says that she got out-voted because they thought she was cool because she was uncool. Relationships Shay and Cameron Van Buren Trisha Cappelletti Mikayla and Trisha actually have a pretty good relationship, despite the fight between the cheerleaders and the Van Buren family. This is most likely because they are not too deeply involved with the rivalry. Mikayla is very friendly towards Trisha and even asks Shay to give Trisha the book'' "The Cat in the Hat Comes Back," which is one of Mikayla's favorites, as a gift. The two girls have been shown together outside of the school area, among others at the mall in Episode 18. Deandra It appears that Mikayla has quite the doubts regarding Deandra, as she is an ally of the Van Burens, but at the same time, she also calls Mikayla a "gremlin" on multiple occasions, which Mikayla personally finds very confusing. Brooklyn Katchadorian Brooklyn Katchadorian is a fellow third grader and one of Mikayla's friends. As shown in Episode 33, Mikayla complimented both Brooklyn's dress and her baton twirling, which probably means that they have a pretty good friendship. They also attend gymnastics class together. Brooklyn is the one who told Mikayla that Trisha Cappaletti makes out with Ira Martinez after school. Gwen Kindle Mikayla finds Gwen to be utterly ridiculous, and she got really shocked about her winning the title of Little Miss Overland Park at the Pageant. Episode Appearances Trivia *Mikayla's favorite books are "Good Night Moon" and "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu.http://the-most-popular-girls-in-school.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_33 *Mikayla didn't tell her mother she had lice in the first season, because she was afraid to get her head shaved like Shay got, when she had lice in the third grade. *Trisha is told by Mikayla in Episode 11, that she gets her clothes from a store called "Kids 'R' Us." *"Gizmo," the nickname given to her by Deandra, is a Mogwai from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gremlins ''Gremlins]. *Mikayla's the only Van Buren to be voiced by a woman, as her mother and both of her older sisters are actually voiced by men. *It's unknown if Mikayla has a different father than either of her older sisters (Shay and Cameron each have different dads) or if she has the same father as one of her sisters (most likely Shay) References Category:Van Burens Category:Females Category:Children